His Strength
by loveLahey
Summary: In the midst of the troubles with the alpha pack, an unusual new student arrives at Beacon Hills High School. Isaac Lahey was intrigued by her from the second he set eyes on her, while everyone else is confused on just who she is. As she reveals more to those who would understand, they will soon realize Isaac and the pack may need her more than they thought. Isaac/OC
1. Welcome to Beacon Hills

_This is my first fiction that isn't a WWE one, so go easy on me! This first chapter is much shorter than what the rest are going to be - I just wanted to get a feel for writing about Teen Wolf. I hope you find your self interested enough to keep reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated so that I know how you feel! (: _

_Love - A _

* * *

"Class, we have a new student." Ms. Blake said standing in front of the class. Isaac immediately turned to look at Scott, who looked just as baffled as he was. Why would anyone want to move to Beacon Hills after the horrible place it was becoming in the past year? Sure, the whole pack of werewolf's and alpha drama was kept under wraps from most of the town... but word of the recent murders and strange happenings spread rather quickly. Still, seconds later a girl appeared next to Ms. Blake. The class's eyes fell over her, including Isaacs.

She had thick brown hair that fell down past her shoulders, and light green eyes that sparked with nerves. Her pale pink lips curved into a shy smile as she gripped her folder in her hands. Something about her stood out, but Isaac couldn't exactly figure out what it was.

"This is Kylie Spencer, please try and make her feel welcome too Beacon Hills." Ms. Blake said politely before the girl slowly picked the empty desk next to Isaac.

The class went by quick. Ms. Blake went through her lesson without having to wake anyone up and there was no usual interruption. Isaac was able to keep his mind from drifting to the twins or the other alphas but he wasn't able to keep his eyes from drifting to Kylie. When the bell rang, he jumped up from his seat but when a sudden shyness fell over him, he watched as Kylie excited the class room without a word. Almost in a trance, Isaac followed her out of the class room.

"Isaac!" Scott called trying to beat the crowd of students in the hallway. "Isaac!" he called out once more, pushing past people - finally able to reach his friend. Isaac snapped out of whatever it was about her that intrigued him so much and turned to Scott. He raised an eyebrow to his fellow werewolf. "What was that?" Scott said widening his eyes. Isaac shook it off like it was nothing. "What are you talking about?" he questioned as he drifted to his locker. "Look," Scott began to chuckle leaning on the locker next to Isaacs. "Don't lose your focus because some girl transferred here..." he explained. Isaac slammed his locker shut and looked at Scott. "Like you did with Allison." He pointed out. Scott's facial expression immediately changed. "I was still normal then…" he mumbled. "and I wasn't endangered" he went on. Isaac rolled his eyes and turned away from Scott. "All I'm saying is, there's something different about her. Something that stands out. I can sense it." He said before separating himself and trailing off down the hallway.

* * *

"So just because Isaac has a crush on the new girl, you're going to investigate her?" Stiles said sarcastically struggling to keep up with his best friend. "No." Scott said sternly. "I mean besides what Isaac said, she did just move to Beacon Hill in the middle of all of this. What normal family would want to move to a town with several murders and missing kids?" Scott narrowed his eye brows. "I don't know." Stiles said shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe there Amish and don't have any way to be informed on the news." Stiles suggested. Scott stopped in his tracks and gave Stiles a look that said _don't be stupid_.

As the duo rounded the corner, the new girl appeared at the end of the hallway. She had went unnoticed and kept to herself looking through her things and minding her own business, something Stiles wanted Scott to do. Scott's curiosity continued to get the best of him, and he approached the girl wile Stiles tagged along.

"Hi." Scott said, causing her to jump. "Hi…?" she said unsure, with a nervous smile plastered across her face. She slowly closed her locker and let all focus fall onto the two boys. With nothing to say since he approached her without really thinking about what he was going to say, he scratched at his head and struggled to speak. "Um… you're in one of my class's right?" she spoke, breaking the silence. "Yes. Yes I am!" he said smiling. "I'm Scott and this is Stiles." He said, Stiles offering an awkward wave behind him. "Hi, I'm Kylie." She giggled. Silence fell over the three again, before Stiles finally decided to speak up. "So what brings you to Beacon Hills?" he asked. Kylie looked down and it was obvious she was struggling to find an explanation.

"Family reasons." She said, trying to hold the smile on her face. However, her smile soon slipped and her face turned pale. Scott looked behind him as it was clear Kylie was focused on what was beyond him. When he turned around he saw the twins further down the hallway smirking a usual smirk. Quickly Kylie adjusted the books in her hand. "I have to go..." she murmured. "It was nice meeting you." She said lastly before turning around and rushing off around the corner.

"What was that?" Scott said turning around to look at Isaac. "What was what?" Stiles said, turning around only to see the twins walking away. Scott focused on his thoughts, ignoring Stiles. "She knows something… Isaac's right. There is something about her." Scott said, his voice low. Scott started to walk away, but Stiles followed close behind.

"I still think you guys should focus on… oh I don't know… the pack of alphas" He said throwing up his hands. Still Scott ignored what his friend was saying. "Or even Isaac heeling after being attacked by the pack of alphas." he groaned.


	2. She's Harmless

_So I can't tell you how often I'll be updating, but it will be frequently! I love writing this and I have a lot of inspiration for it. Their will also definitely be some more action next chapter!_

_On another note, thank you so so much for reviewing and favoriting. I appreciate it and it means a lot to me. I hope as the story goes on you continue to tell me how you feel about the chapter and story. Thanks again!_

_Love - A _

* * *

Walking into the school for only the second day, Kylie was realizing things were going to be harder for her than she originally thought. The hardest part for her was knowing much more than everyone thought. Shoving her thoughts aside, it was just supposed to be another day of high school. She rounded the corner but something stopped her. She bounced off a hard body and fell to the floor, her books landing around her. She stayed in the position she fell in, just to take in what happened. "I'm so sorry!" said the body she ran into.

She looked up the body to find greyish blue eyes looking down on her. Her face turned red as he reached out a hand for her to take, and as she took it she began to blush harder. "Don't be sorry, that was my fault." She said nervously. She watched as he took it upon himself to pick up the books and hand them to her. "I should probably watch were I'm going." She smiled shyly. He offered a similar smile back. "I'm Isaac." He said warmly. "Kylie." She replied simply.

While she wanted to blurt out that she already knew who he was, the same way she wanted to with Scott, she couldn't.

Almost naturally, she had fallen into step next to Isaac. "So what brings you to Beacon hills?" he asked, obviously trying to be friendly. "Umm…" she sighed.

She wanted a fresh start, and when her farther said he was ready to move she thought that's what she was going to get. That was until he told her they were going to move to Beacon Hills. She had lost hope for the fresh start because even if her dad tried to hide why Beacon Hills was his choice, she knew why. She knew about Derek Hale and his pack because she knew all too much about Deucalion. She could run from her past all she wanted, but she would always have ties with that part of her life. Lucky for her she was good at keeping it hidden.

"Family reasons I guess." She shrugged. He just nodded. The longer they walked next to each other the more she just wanted to tell him the truth right then and there. She wasn't sure what it was about him but he was easy to be around and when she was around him she felt like she knew more than his name and the fact he was a werewolf. But unfortunately, with everything he said, she had to think first so she seemed the least bit normal for now.

"Do you like it here?" he asked. "Besides not knowing anyone..." she lied raising an eye brow at him. "It's not bad." She smiled faintly. Just as they took a turn around the corner Scott appeared. "Hey…" he said, his eyes flickering to Kylie, then back to Isaac. Isaac didn't say anything and neither did Kylie. "I was just looking for you." Scott said suspiciously. "Well I'm right here." Isaac replied. Kylie stayed quite, but kept her spot next to Isaac. "I need to talk to you…" he hesitated for a second. "About the game tomorrow night..." he said. "You already know I can't play." Isaac said frustrated. Kylie could tell just by the look in both of their eyes it was her queue to leave. "I should get going. It was nice meeting you." She said with a certainly not fake smile to Isaac.

Isaac watched her disappear down the hall before turning back to Scott. He looked at his friend frustrated. "What exactly is so important?" he said gritting his teeth. "Have you talked to Derek?" he whispered. "I don't know. He was at the loft last night but he was quite. I didn't see him this morning. Why?" Isaac said confused. "I want to ask him about Kylie…" he said. "Why?" he questioned instantly. "Why would he know anything about her?" he continued. "Because you had a point. There is something about her that stands out and I mean she did move here when all this is happening." Scott mumbled. "I said she stood out! I didn't say she was a killer or a werewolf or..." he started rambling. "I'm not saying she is. I'm just saying it's strange and I don't want to end up dead like Erica, and I'm sure you don't either." He said finishing his argument. Isaac tightened his lips and said nothing.

"Just watch your back" Scott mumbled as he saw one of the twins, who he was almost positive was Aiden, lurking behind Lydia.

* * *

"Do we have to go to Derek's?" Stiles complained in the driver seat of his jeep. "Yes." Scott said sternly looking out the window as they pulled up to the loft. "Why?" Stiles whined. "Because Derek knows a lot more than we do." He said jumping out of the car. Stiles followed. "Ya know..." Stiles paused. "I'm just saying… I still think she's normal girl, and you're over reacting." Stiles said. Scott continued walking.

As the entered the loft, Derek appeared. "What's going on?" he said instantly assuming something bad had happened. "Nothing…" Scott said calmingly. "I just had some questions about this new girl…" Scott started to explain. Derek stopped what he was doing and put full focus on Scott. "What about her?" He asked. "I just think its weird someone would move to Beacon Hills in the middle of all this…" Scott said, repeating what he had already pointed out to Stiles and Isaac. "It's no secret more people are dying." He mumbled. "What's her name?" Derek asked. "Kylie Spencer" Scott answered. Derek got quiet and shrugged his shoulder as if he didn't know anything at all about the name.

However, someone else obviously did. "As in Kim Spencer's daughter?" Peter said peering around the corner. "Can I go wait in the car?" Stiles interrupted the second he made eye contact with Peter, but it seemed like his comment went unheard. Scott looked cluelessly at Peter. "I don't know…" Scott finally said. Peter smirked and sat down.

"If it's the same Kylie Spencer I'm thinking of, you got a strong breed of wolf." Peter said nonchalantly. "Of course I haven't seen her or her family in at least 10 years." He added. Scott's eyes got big and filled with fear. "I mean she's harmless..." he said. "Well she was anyway…" he chuckled.

"I knew it." Scott said low. "Great. Just what this town needs. More teenage werewolves." Stiles threw up his hands. "How do you know her family?" Derek said abruptly joining the discussion. "We lived in the same town for a little bit, dealt with the same problems." Peter said with a shrug and a smug smirk. "Like I said, I haven't seen any of them in years." Peter pointed out once again.

* * *

Isaac Lahey's eyes focused on the girl for the third day in a row. Somehow she was capable of taking his focus away from Aiden and Ethan and on to something more positive, at least for a second.

"So you're part of the lacrosse team?" she asked, breaking him away from his thought. "Yeah." Isaac nodded. "But I can't play tonight." He said abruptly. "Why not?" she said curiously, but remembering he had mentioned the same thing to Scott the day before. As he looked at her too answer, his eyes caught her gaze. He almost wanted to tell her he almost died in an ice bath, or had his neck almost snapped by Peter or was even almost killed by the Alphas. Still he couldn't, and he knew that. A sigh slipped through his lips. "A few… accidents… had me pretty banged up." He said fidgety. She just nodded and looked back down at the note book on her desk.

With the sound of the class room door opening, Isaac looked up quickly only to see Scott. "You're late Mr. McCall." Mr. Harris said in a harsh tone. "I'm sorry." Scott said simply trying to avoid any punishment Mr. Harris may have given him. With his head down, Scott rushed to the desk next to Isaac and took his place 10 minutes late to class. After a minute, Isaac's attention slipped back to Kylie watching her movements closely. The sound of the teacher in the background became just a murmur. As she slowly looked up, she pushed her soft curls out of her face looked at Isaac – catching him in mid stare. She offered him a quick smile, but blushed and looked away quickly.

Scott on the other hand wasn't smiling. He gripped his pencil tightly the whole class period, often taking glances at the new girl and Isaac. As much as he wanted to pull Isaac aside right after class and tell him the truth but something was holding him back. Apart from that she was potentially harmless according to Peter… he wasn't sure if it would matter to Isaac at this point. It had only been three days and he looked at her in a way that was familiar to Scott.

The bell rang, and Scott got up with an uneasy feeling, escaping Mr. Harris's class. He didn't wait for Isaac, and he didn't feel like he really needed too. When he reached the hallway he found Stiles already waiting for him.

"Did you tell him?" Stiles asked. Scott turned around and catching a glimpse of Isaac and Kylie walking in the opposite direction side by side. "No…" Scott sighed. "Why not?" Stiles jumped. "I just, I can't do it." Scott said throwing up his hands. Stiles stopped and gave Scott a sarcastic look that said _what the fuck_. "I see the way he looks at her." Scott mumbled. "It's only been three days Scott!" Stiles panicked. "And it's not Romeo and Juliet! Their werewolves!" Stiles complained. "And how do you even know he likes her?" Stiles said crossing his arms. Scott stopped.

"Look, I saw the way he looked at her. It's the same way I looked at Allison when she moved here…" his voice started to crack and he stopped, regaining composure. "Isaac hasn't had the easiest life. Maybe she's good for him." Scott spoke softly. He knew with all that he was saying, it was much too early to tell all this. As Stiles pointed out, it had only been three days. Still, Scott was somewhat able to relate to the situation and werewolves or not – he wasn't going to be the one to tell Isaac.


	3. I know

_I was going to wait to publish this, but I'm already half way finished with the next chapter and didn't want to get ahead. So enjoy this early update! This chapter is supper revealing, so pay attention and enjoy! _

_Love - A_

* * *

Alone, Kylie walked through the wet grass. The closer she got to the field, the louder the cheers and sounds from the bleachers became. She looked out to the field, the lacrosse game going on after starting somewhere around five minutes ago. Quickly, she walked up the bleachers finding a place near someone she had seen in a few of her classes.

"Hi, you're the new girl... right?" the dark haired girl said turning to Kylie instantly. "Yeah..." Kylie nodded with a friendly smile. "I'm Allison" the girl said flashing her dimples. "I'm Kylie" she replied. She watched Allison awkwardly look to the left to her and back. "That's Lydia." She said referring to the red head on the other side of her. Silence fell over the girls, but the sound of the game and the crowd in the background couldn't be ignored.

Five minutes latter, Kylie felt more settled in the bleachers standing comfortably next to Allison and Lydia. For a second she felt normal again. She felt like a normal teenager. She seemed to fit in with Allison, and Lydia. Even though she knew about the Argents, she knew they didn't know anything about her – well at least Allison didn't.

The game grew more intense, but Kylie couldn't help but feel her eyes repeatedly falling to Isaac Lahey, who was stuck on the bench. For her convenience, she only had to be their 10 minutes before he looked back, and she had more to view than just the back of his head. His eyes beamed under the field lights. His lips instantly curled into a smile when she waved her hand at him.

Isaac balled up his fist and watched as Aiden, one of the twins, took advantage of the rough sport, often ramming into Scott. It was only going into half time when the game was tied up. Isaac ran his hand through his curly hair. He knew he couldn't play. He was certainly not in any physical state to play. Still, he could feel his blood boiling inside. Coach Finstock stood on the sidelines now. He watched his lacrosse coach pace up and down the side of the field. He felt weak and pathetic in the fact that he was stuck watching, and not playing.

Every time he looked back, he saw Kylie who offered him a positive smile when he would look back. Something about the look she gave him when he looked back made him feel strong. He felt like there was no way he could sit on the bench any longer.

He jumped up quickly grabbing the helmet next to him. He stormed over to his coach, stopping him in mid rant. "Put me in the game!" He yelled over the sound of the crowd. Coach Finstock called for a time out after being overwhelmed by the game and now Isaac. Scott ran over instantly. "What's going on?" Scott said breathing heavily. Both the coach and Isaac ignored Scott for a moment. "What the hell are you talking about Lahey?!" Coach spat. "I want to play. Put me in the game." Isaac said, his cheek muscles twitching. "You can't play." Scott interrupted. He raised his eyes brows in a way that only reminded him of the recent happenings. "Are you sure?" the coach said one last time, taking a pause. "If you're injured you're injured Lahey." He finished sternly.

Isaac looked back over his shoulder at the bleachers. His eyes focused on Kylie right away. He turned back in a moment and shook his head. "Yes."

Scott and their coach stared at him in disbelief. "Well then get out there Lahey!" Coach Finstock spat before turning to Scott. "Take a seat on the bench McCall, you've taken enough hits." He said, giving a signal to the referee that he was ready for the game to start back up.

Isaac jogged out to the field, taking his spot. His muscles tensed up under his gear and padding. He breathed heavily, able to see his breathe in the chilling weather. He knew in the back of his mind he was certainly not strong enough or fully recovered to play in a full contact sport, but when he looked back at Kylie – he clung to something in her eyes that made him feel strong. He pulled himself together and waited for the screeching sound of the whistle.

When the whistle was blown, he sprinted up the field, gaining speed instantly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Aiden running alongside of him. He rammed into him hard, nocking Aiden to the ground, making it look like it was an accident because after all, it was supposed to be his team mate.

With a few more moves like that, and his body thriving with strength – he had won Beacon Hills High school the game. He let out a sigh of relief and a smile curved on his lips as he jogged over to the side lines. "Injured my ass!" Coach said with a huge smile on his face as well. With all the excitement building, something else caught his eye. Kylie was still standing next to Allison on the top of the bleachers. Bright eyes attached to his, as she was all smiles. He instantly returned a smile before blushing and looking down awkwardly.

* * *

Not even bothering to change out of his lacrosse uniform, Scott jogged out into the parking lot. His eyes searched for Kylie. Once he found her he sprinted up behind her, grabbing her arm gingerly. "Hey wait." He said with his voice much lower. She turned around. He noticed she began to breathe heavily, and her eyes filled with fear. He stepped a little closer to her. "I know what's going on…" he mumbled. He wasn't sure if that was the correct way to approach it, but it was too late to turn back now.

"What?" she whispered. "What are you talking about?" her lips quivered. He looked around before pulling her in between two parked cars. "I don't know how much you know, but I know you're a werewolf." He said bravely. Kylie's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

She knew she couldn't deny it at this point. She couldn't hide it any longer. "Please don't tell anyone." She cried quietly. He nodded. "I know all about you, Isaac, Derek Hale and the pack…" she admitted. "I know all about the alphas." She said, her eyes now filling with pain.

Scott looked at her shocked and slightly confused. "I need you to come with me…" he said sternly. It was obvious she was scared, but she nodded compliantly.

* * *

"How do you know all of this?" Derek asked, staring at the young girl in front of him.

Kylie hesitated. "Deucalion killed my mother." She said finally, clenching her jaw together. The room got silent. A tear slid down her cheek, but she whipped it away and continued. "Deucalion is my uncle." She said. It was obvious everyone was now on their toes about the girl that stood before them. "He killed her when she was stronger than him. She was an alpha. He killed her for the power and moved on. After that my dad tried to keep track of him and his every move." She looked down and sighed. "Not that it mattered. He's not a werewolf. He would never try and take on Deucalion." She said.

"What about you?" Scott said quickly. "I haven't changed since then…" she paused. "I tried to hide that part of me."

"Look, I may not be much help to you but I will try to do whatever I can. I know Deucalion much better than any of you do. I know what he's capable of and I'm not really sure if you know what you're up against. He has probably the strongest pack in the country, including the twins." She said, glancing at Scott.

Just then, Isaac opened the door and dropped his lacrosse bag on the ground. "What's going on?" he said confused. He took a second to glance at Peter, then Scott, then Derek but ultimately focused on Kylie.

"I was just leaving…" She said without looking back at anyone. She rushed out the door past Isaac.


	4. Part of the Pack, Right?

_This chapters a shorter one... sorry BUT Teen wolf tonight! Enjoy! _

_Love - A _

* * *

Kylie hit the home button on her phone, reading the digital numbers that read _12:08 AM_. She knew at some point she would have to go upstairs and at least try to get some sleep – but she couldn't seem to get off the couch. When she let it, her mind would drift to what had happened at Derek's, and what was possibly said when she rushed out. She understood it was for the best that she came clean but she was only worried about what would come next.

She let a sigh slip through her lips before she finally stood up and headed to the steps. As she began to walk up stares she heard the sound of someone knocking on the door. For a second she was sure she was hearing things, but when she heard the knock once more she walked over to the door. Without checking, she opened it – surprised to see Isaac standing in front of her motionless. Without thinking, she stepped outside the house and stood in front of him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said in a deep tone. "How di-.." she began to talk but he quickly cut her off. "Why didn't you tell me?" he repeated. She looked up at him and her eyes instantly caught on his. "I didn't know how…" she mumbled softly. "You were the first person to make me feel normal" she bit down on her lip. He didn't say anything. She was running out of things to say herself. "… I'm sorry, I was scared, ok?" she said throwing up her hands.

In one quick move, Isaac pulled her petite body into his and held her tightly. "It's ok…" he mumbled nervously.

"You shouldn't put yourself in danger." He said as she pulled away from him. "I'm not going to stand back and do nothing." She said, tightening her jaw. "Like I told Derek, I know way more about Deucalion than any of you do. I want to help the best I can." She said firmly. "Ok." He said looking down at her, giving up.

"I should get going." He said turning away and heading towards the side walk. She nodded with a faint smile. She watched as he walked away from her house. "Umm…" he turned around looking at her from the edge of the side walk. "Thank you for coming to the game…" he said awkwardly. Her smile grew bigger and she blushed. "No problem." She replied.

* * *

"So you went to her house?" Scott said pulling his t-shirt over his head. Isaac looked down and nodded. "Why?" Scott said. "I don't know... I just – I just felt like I needed to." He explained bluntly. "I wanted to know why she didn't tell me she knew." He looked down. "I don't think the first thing you tell someone is _'oh hey, by the way, I'm a werewolf._'" Scott said, sarcasm dripping from his tone. Isaac chuckled for a second rolling his eyes. He got quite again and looked down.

"You like her don't you?" Scott said suddenly. Isaac looked back up slowly. "I don't know" he mumbled hesitantly. "I don't think I've ever actually liked anyone." He went on, his voice low. "When I talk to her I just feel different. When she's around I feel different."

Scott just looked at him. He knew all too well what that feeling was like.

Suddenly Coach Finstock burst through the door of the locker room with the whistle in his mouth blowing loud and clear. "Enough chitchat! Get out to the field now!" he yelped. "You too Stilinski!" He said, getting in one last word before heading out – the team following.

* * *

Kylie took her fork and slowly moved it around her plate. She rested her head on her hand and looked down. "So how was your first week at the new school?" her dad spoke up from the other end of the table. "Good…" she spoke quietly. She twirled some pasta on her fork and looked down. When she started to think about Isaac, she couldn't help the smile that instantly appeared on her face.

"Did you make any friends?" Her dad asked. It was a cliché question, but it was obvious he was just trying to make conversation with his only daughter. "Yeah, actually I did." She said, finally looking up. She gave her dad a genuine smile.

She didn't want to tell her dad about Isaac and the pack. She didn't want to tell him she volunteered to help them and join them. She knew that if she told him, it would only cause harm. After her mom died, he didn't want her to have any ties to that part of her life and though she didn't, this was different – at least to her it felt different. Still, she could never justify it too him. They both knew all too much about what was going on in Beacon Hills but around each other they would simply continue to pretend they didn't.

"Just promise me something?" Her dad said – looking at his daughter seriously. She raised her eyes brows and looked at him steadily. "Stay out of trouble… please." He said. Kylie just nodded. She wanted to guarantee her father that, but she couldn't do it verbally.

Without another word, a knock at the door caused Kylie to stand up quickly from the dinner table. "I'll get it." She said, before rushing out of the kitchen.

She could feel her dad's eyes still on her as he peered out of the kitchen and into the hallway. She swung open the front door exposing Scott Mccall. She could tell just by the look on his face that whatever he was going to say wasn't going to be good. "What's wrong?" she said. "The alphas." He said catching his breath. "Isaac's in the hospital." He said. "I can't explain it all now." worry now washing over his face. Kylie's eyes widened. "Take me there." She said sternly. Scott nodded and Kylie frantically rushed back into her house. She walked into the kitchen grabbing her jacket off a chair. As she ran back down the hallway she called back to her dad, "I'm going out with a friend! I'll be back latter. I love you!"

* * *

When Scott and Kylie entered the hospital wing that Isaac was in, Scott stopped instantly to talk to his mom but Kylie pushed past the both of them. Her eyes became fixated on him the second she saw him. Worry and fear struck her body quicker than she thought it was going to. She didn't realize Scott and his mom had followed her after she rushed past them until she looked back to see them standing in the door way. Scott approached her first.

"Deucalion got to him" she said her eyes now burning with tears. "I don't know…" Scott said before she interrupted him. "No. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." She said, tears sliding down her cheeks. "That's why he's not healing right away." She explained. Scott looked at her with his eyes wide. "Where's Boyd? Where's Derek?" she asked frantically. "Calm down." Scott soothed.

"Derek and Boyd are fine." Peter Hale said firmly, appearing in the doorway. He crossed his arms. Kylie almost ignored him and looked back at Isaac. She stepped closer to him. She found her fingers intertwining with his lifeless ones. Within seconds Isaac began to move. He opened his eyes exposing his blue grey orbs. His eyes locked on her the minute he had realized who was standing at his side.

Before she or anyone else could ask if he was ok, he spoke softly. "What are you doing here?"

Kylie wiped away her tears and looked back at Scott and Peter and then back at Isaac. "I'm part of the pack now, right?" she said with a soft smile.


	5. Trouble is my Middle Name

_Sorry for my lack of update! Been a little busy. Enjoy! _

_Love - A_

* * *

"_What are they doing here?!" Scott yelped. _

_No one said anything; they simply stood their guard and waited for the next move. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the rest of the pack moving forward slowly. Within seconds, Isaac pounced forward – the others following behind. _

_Kali had run at Scott forcing him to change in a quick minute. She went for a kick but he dodged it. He managed to spring forward knocking her back and letting out a low growl. He looked to his left to see Isaac struggling with a combination of Aiden and Ethan. He rushed to his aid, but Kali jumped up quickly swinging him into a wall. As he looked up slowly he realized the fighting was already almost finished. _

_Isaac was pinned to the floor by Aiden and Ethan, while Cora was being held tightly by Ennis. He himself could feel Kali standing over him. He feared the worst at this point. His vision was fading and the last images he kept seeing were the members of his pack being dominated. _

Scott jumped up quickly. He looked around finding that he was still in Derek's loft. Derek, Cora, Boyd and Peter were in the near distance standing around a table. Scott could hear them discreetly talking. He walked over to them slowly. "When did I fall asleep?" he yawned.

The four looked at him. "When you got back from the hospital. You passed out." Cora answered. Scott looked at the clock. It read 8:16 AM meaning he had slept the whole night at Derek's. "Is Isaac ok?" he said, finally collecting his thoughts.

"He'll be fine." Derek groaned.

Derek turned around and looked out the window. "He doesn't need a distraction right now." He complained.

"But what if she's not a distraction?" Scott jumped at the assumption that Derek was referring to Kylie. Derek looked back at him quickly and all the other eyes in the room followed. "What if she's good for him? I mean did you see what happened last night at the hospital. The second she touched him he started to move around." Scott started to ramble. "And – and you should of seen him at the lacrosse game! It was like she just gave him strength by standing there!" Scott finished.

"You're not being reasonable." Derek said through gritted teeth.

"You're not!" Scott snapped. Before Derek could say anything back, Peter spoke up.

"Actually, Scott might be on to something…"

* * *

Kylie yawned and tugged on her sweatshirt. She had little sleep all weekend, and the fact that it was a Monday morning had made everything even worse. She rested her head on her hand and her eyes began to slowly close.

Unfortunately for her, not even a minute later she could hear the sound of a familiar red heads voice. Her eyes snapped open to reveal the red head she had met at the lacrosse game.

"You're the new girl! From the lacrosse game" Lydia said taking a seat next to Kylie. Kylie simply nodded and smiled a rather fake smile. "I guess I never noticed you in this class." Lydia shrugged turning to the front of the class room. As Kylie returned to dozing off on the desk, Lydia started to talk again.

"So are there any boys you're interested in?"

"What?" Kylie said looking back at her completely caught off guard.

"Well you were at the lacrosse game…" She said as if that was supposed to mean something. "Yeah, and?" Kylie chuckled awkwardly. Lydia pushed her red locks back behind her shoulder and giggled.

"No girl sits in the cold at a lacrosse game if there isn't at least one player they are somewhat interested in."

* * *

Kylie threw her phone on her bed and rushed down the stairs. All she could hear in the silent house was the sound of rain beating against the window. She adjusted her sweatpants and pulled her hair over her shoulder as she reached her front door. Nervously she opened it. She stood still for a second but then stepped aside and let the surprise in front of her come inside.

"I'm sorry – I…" he began to speak. Kylie put her hand over his mouth quickly. "My dad is sleeping" she whispered. She looked into his blue eyes that had widened. Bravely she took his hand and pulled him up the stairs and into her room. She shut the door behind her and looked at him.

Just before he was on her door step, Isaac texted her frantically because Derek told him to leave his loft immediately. With no hesitation she offered her home to him – without her dad knowing. She knew her dad would never welcome Isaac into her home – even if it was for a night, but she was already breaking the rules so – why stop now?

"Look I don't want you to get into trouble…" he said nervously.

"I joined a pack of werewolves who my uncle, that killed my mother, wants to kill after being in a new school for not even a week." She smirked. "Trouble is my middle name." She tried to lighten the mood. It seemed to be working. Isaac let out a low chuckle and scratched at the back of his head. "I don't know what to say…" he mumbled. "don't worry about it…" she said, her smile slowly fading.

Before she knew it, the worries of what happened seemed to have disappeared. They had been talking for hours about anything and everything.

She rolled over to her side and looked at him as he went on. "I guess I just want to forget everything that happened." He said in reference to his dad. Kylie smiled a little bit. In a matter of an hour she knew much more about him then just the fact that he was a werewolf. She knew about his rough past with his dad and the things he had been through. He opened up to her so quickly and it made her feel a way she had never felt before.

"I've never really told anyone all of that." He chuckled awkwardly after a moment of silence passed. Kylie looked up with warm eyes. "Really?" she said in disbelief. He shook his head and offered her a smile.

Soon the only two things she could hear were the sound of Isaacs heavy breathing and the rain hitting her bed room window. For the first time in a long time she felt completely safe.


	6. Because She Wont Listen

_Too tired to add more to this chapter, so I'll save the good stuff for chapter 7.. but I promise not to make you wait (:_

_Love - A _

* * *

Isaac's arm was laced tightly around Kylie while the sound of his heart beat was one of the only things that could be heard. It wasn't until the sound of footsteps down the hallway outside of her bedroom that Kylie woke up. Quickly she leaned up, her eyes snapping open. Isaac's arm was still tightly around her and he remained dead asleep.

"Kylie?" Kylie's dad called from outside her bed room door. Suddenly, Isaac woke up as well. In an instant Kylie pushed Isaac off the bed and to the floor. His body thumped to the ground, but he didn't say anything. She leaned over the bed, the fear in her eyes speaking for her.

"Get under the bed!" she mouthed to him. He did as he was told and quickly crawled under.

She adjusted herself back into her bed and pulled the covers up over her body. "Come in." she called nervously. The door opened slowly and her dad peeked in. He looked around the room and she nervously awaited what he was going to say.

"I just wanted to tell you to get to school on time…" he said eerily. "I'm leaving for work." He said, looking around the room once more. Kylie nodded. After nothing unusual caught his eyes in his daughter's room, he smiled and left – shutting the bedroom door behind him. Kylie pulled the thick covers off of her and jumped up. She reached a hand under the bed and helped pull Isaac out.

She could feel his body trembling and he stayed dead still. It was like he was paralyzed with fear.

"What's wrong?"

Still, Isaac didn't respond. His body was still shaking but he managed to back up and take a seat on the edge of the bed. His eyes were cold, and blank. "What's wrong?" Kylie repeated, standing in front of him still.

As his breathing slowed and he visibly started to pull himself together, he tried to explain himself. "I don't like small spaces… I-I-I'm sorry."

Kylie started to feel bad. She had remembered everything he told her last night, but it all escaped her thoughts when she panicked. "No. I'm sorry." She said running her hands through her thick brown hair. "That's was my fault…" she mumbled.

By now Isaac was calm and they were the only two in the house. The clock read 7:05AM, which meant they had little less than a half an hour to get to school.

"If you don't mind, I kind of need to change…" she smiled, still in her pajamas. Isaac blushed as he chuckled and looked down, forgetting all the fear he had felt moments ago. "Right… I'll just, wait down stairs." He said, scratching his head before finally stumbling out the door.

* * *

Allison seemed to ramble on, even though Kylie was clearly not paying attention. She had started talking about wanting to help Derek's pack, but not being taken seriously.

Ever since Kylie technically joined Derek's pack, Allison subconsciously decided Kylie and her were friends. Not that Kylie minded, because after all she got along with Allison – despite her family being werewolf killers.

While Allison continued to ramble and her voice became more distant, Kylie's eyes focused on something else across the hallway. Even though she hadn't changed since her mom's death, she found nothing wrong with using her senses or great hearing. She listened in on the conversation Lydia was having with Aiden, one of the twins. She turned back to Allison and interrupted as if Allison wasn't even talking. "Since when have Lydia and Aiden been hanging out?"

"Since almost the beginning of the school year…"

"Why haven't you stopped her!?" She yelped. She knew if Allison knew as much as she did – she must have known how dangerous Aiden was. Allison rolled her eyes and shut he locker. She glanced at her best friend and then back at Kylie.

"Because she won't listen to me."

* * *

As the last bell rang, Isaac fell into step with Kylie. He kept his focus locked on her. Everything he felt was taken to a new level after last night. Something about her past and who she was and the more he found out made him even more intrigued by her.

He could enhance his hearing to hear the sound of her heart beat and block out all the rest. It was almost as if he could blur his vision to his surrounding, yet she was perfectly clear. He watched her push her soft brown hair over her shoulder and adjust the scarf around her neck.

"So you are moving in with Scott?" she spoke up. Isaac blinked away his thoughts and snapped back to reality. "yeah. I mean just for now." He stuttered quickly. She nodded and bit down on her pale pink lip. "Its probably better that way… I can't keep shoving you under my bed every morning." She smirked.

Isaac chuckled and looked down.

"I'm going to Derek's after practice to get some of my things."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

She looked up with wide eyes. They sparkled under the dim hallway lights. They were almost hypnotizing, as he began to forget what they were even talking about in the first place. She blinked a few times but had fallen victim to his gaze.

"Isaac!" Scott said loud enough to get them to turn away from each other. Scott rolled his eyes and waited till he had Isaac's undivided attention. "Yes?" he groaned. "Practice was cancelled"

"Why?"

Scott shrugged at the question because he didn't have the answer, and quite frankly it was the least of his worries.

As all three continued walking they found themselves at the edge of the front steps of the school. Isaac turned to Scott, adjusting the strap on his book bag accordingly on his shoulder. "I'll meet you back at your house latter." Isaac said.

Scott looked at his friend confused. Though he didn't think he would go get himself into trouble wile Kylie was with him, he worried. He worried about what would happen if trouble found them.


End file.
